Brahm and Treat's huge mistake
In a restaurant Brahm and Treat: "WE DON'T LIKE BROCCOLI!" Nicole: "Boys, just try the broccoli." and Treat begin a fight with forks and spoons by hitting each other with them Nicole: "Just one bite." Brahm: "No!!" Treat "No!!" Nicole: "Oh, please boys, just this once. Can we just enjoy a night out without making such a scene?" Brahm/Treat: "NO!!!" Nicole: "Alright, WE'RE LEAVING!!!! Orla: "Already?" Nicole: "Yes already." Skyla: "But why?" Nicole: "Your brothers caused an unneeded public disturbance." Haidyn: "I was hoping to get desert, it looks like it isn't happening tonight." Birous drive off and take the boys home for punishment Nicole's announcement (We begin this part with a furious and steamed Nicole who isn't Happy) Nicole: How dare you boys act up in public, Orla reformed into a well behaved child through a lot of hard work and effort!!!! you two should be ashamed for mirroring her amok running behavior!!!!!!!! Robert: Your mother is right, you should be leading by your sisters example. is she doing what you two did now than at your age!!!! Brahm: we don't want to follow the geeks example Orla: I heard that, that is quite rude brahm Treat: yea, the geek is a (Bleep) Nicole: That's enough, you will not disrespect the girls!!!! Brahm: F*** off mommy, you W**** Treat: Shut up S*** mommy Nicole: you are grounded for 100 days, no friends for 2 weeks, no toys for 3, no tv for 5, no anything for your natural born lives!!! Robert: Nicole, your making them out to be spoiled brats. oh thats right, they are Robert: your both grounded until further notice, go to your rooms (Brahm and Treat go to their rooms, Nicole later washes their mouths out with soap) Brahm and Treat's consequences Naughty Pits is banishing Brahm and Treat into the Naughty Pits Toy Confiscation arrives at home Brahm: "THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" loses it Nicole: "ROBERT, ORLA, HAIDYN, EVERYBODY ELSE IN THE FAMILY! PLEASE HELP MOM TAKE AWAY ALL OF BRAHM AND TREAT'S TOYS!" Robert: "What did those boys do?" is handing Orla, Kayla, Skyla and Haidyn a cardboard box each Nicole: "Their behavior at the restaurant was exceedingly unthinkable, they threw their vegetables at the waiter , they tripped him to his own cart , they ripped the tablecloth and they nearly killed some customers with flying silverware!" Robert: that was very wrong of you boys, you should be in serious trouble Brahm: she's lying, she isn't telling the truth Nicole: im telling the truth, you boys arent. you are losing all of your toys as a punishment (both boys immediately begin screaming, crying, and bawling. Robert and Nicole dont give in) hands Robert a cardboard box before getting her own cardboard box deposits the Barney plush into the box Donkey Kong plush Despicable Me Jerry Minion plush Mickey Mouse plush Agent P plush Toy Story Buzz Lightyear Talking action figure Toy Story Talking Sheriff Woody action figure (at this point all the toys are gone) Nicole: stop your crying, or your toys will be gone and you will go to reform school in London!!!! (the boys run to their rooms crying, screaming, and bawling) Brahm and Treat's huge mistake Nicole: "And to the family's shock of their life, after confiscating all of Brahm and Treat's toys, we found out that Brahm and Treat tried calling the authorities on their whole family." and Treat get the phone and dial 911 sees that the phone is not working discovers that the phone is unplugged Nicole: "Nice try, you two. Now go sit your butts in your own pits." takes the phone away and locks it away out of the twins' reach Brahm: No, we don't love you anymore mommy!!! Treat: We Really don't you plastic W**** Nicole: Treat we don't call going people W*****, its deragratory to women, your grounded for a year. Robert: along with brahm, he gets a month of it as well Brahm: no fair Nicole: sorry, rules are rules The authorities arrive explains everything ( the boys are questioned) they than have to be hauled off to court kicking and screaming for questioning the court than orders them placed on probation they go to prison, than to jail for 2 years now when they go to jail they think about what they have done now, all is quiet in the birou house without the two terrors. Nicole: i should have tried the send the boys directly to prison thing with Orla years ago. Robert: i know, but look at how far she's come Nicole: she's a genius, Skyla, Kayla, and Haidyn each know a lot equally as well The authorities get backup Backup 1 policewoman comes in Policewoman #1: "Hello, boys. I need your names, please." Brahm: "NO! GO AWAY!" Policewoman #1: "Okay then." policewoman leaves Brahm: "SHE'S GONE! HA HA!" Backup 2 policewoman comes back with two additional policewomen Policewoman #2: "Excuse me, are you Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings?" Brahm: "GET OUT OF HERE, SICK (long bleep)!" kicks Policewoman #2 Policewoman #3: "I'll need backup." three policewomen leave, with Treat pushing them Treat: "AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU (long bleep)!" They come back and the boys are than violently cuffed behind the back of the car seperately, the cuffs are than locked Brahm and Treat's penalties three policewomen come back with six policemen Policewoman in the middle: "Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings, put your hands up because you should be in prison custody now. You are under arrest for abusive language towards a police officer and physical assault against a police officer." Brahm: We aren't sucker!! Treat: You have to catch us first Motherf***ers!!! (the boys than run from the house, causing the Birou's to give chase. The boys are caught about a mile away from the house) Nicole: There you are, you boys are grounded for a year!!!! Brahm: Aw man!!! Treat: No we are not, you shall suck our D**** Brahm: we will wet ourselves (Nicole grabs the boys, preventing them from carrying on ther threat, as a result nothing happens) The boys are than arrested on the return to the Birou house Orla: Goodbye Treat and Brahm Kayla: Goodbye Skyla: Goodbye Haidyn: Goodbye Nicole: Goodbye boys, behave yourselves and think about what you did Robert: Your mother is right, your not coming back until you both have thought about what you've done Epilogue The boys would return to a happier home after they did their time in jail . The girls would co-exist with Brahm and Treat as a now unified family. they learn always to obey authority figures, obeying them means they don't get in trouble as often. they would lead productive lives and go on to a very bright future Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts